


Maze in a Mirror

by orphan_account



Series: TXT One-shots/ short stories [6]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Beomgyu and Yeonjun r hella flirty, Comedy, Demon Beomgyu, Demon Yeonjun, Fluff, Ghost Hunters, I suck at flirting so bear with me... I'm trying, Itzy somehow became main side characters, M/M, Protective Choi Beomgyu, Protective Choi Yeonjun, Slight horror?, Slow Burn, Some how has plot now, Whipped Choi Beomgyu, Whipped Choi Soobin, Whipped Choi Yeonjun, Whipped Kang Taehyun, Youtuber Kai, Youtuber Taehyun, Youtuber soobin, broke soobin and Taehyun, even after all this time I still suck at tagging, only because they investigate haunted places
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Taehyun and Soobin are broke uni students who start a youtube channel as ‘paranormal investigators’. Kai’s cousins Yeonjun and Beomgyu cameo as guests in their recent video.The catch? The two were demons who also happen to be great at flirting… and good looking...------So... this ended up being longer than planned but I hope you enjoy?
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Jisu | Lia/Shin Ryujin, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Hwang Yeji/Lee Chaeryeong, minor itzy ships
Series: TXT One-shots/ short stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856041
Comments: 7
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

Uni was fucking expensive, especially if you have to churn out the fees plus your rent all by yourself. Because apparently you have to be independent after turning 18, you’re officially an adult.

Most students tend to look for part-time jobs nearby and try to find room mates to try and lessen the burden of rent and bills. That’s how Soobin and Taehyun had met each other. Both of them looking for someone decent to share a small three bedroom studio apartment.

Soobin was a second year uni student, who had already rented a small studio apartment close to the university and had a roommate, who unfortunately had to leave and change uni due to family reasons. That resulted in Soobin having to urgently find a decent roommate, and that’s how encountered Kai and Taehyun who he had met when he was a tour guide, they had gotten along decently and that was enough for Soobin to agree instantly.

At first it was a stretch, trying to fit three of them in a small studio apartment was hard. It felt small and cramped, plus awkward as they still hadn’t really interacted that much before. After all, you can’t instantly become best friends with people, no matter how well you click.

They never really got close, each doing different majors and being in different friend groups, but it wasn’t awkward. In fact they were more like acquaintances who just so happened to live under the same roof, and never really found anything in common. It wasn’t until they all procrastinated over studying for a chemistry exam and stressing over it together at 2am in the morning did they truly bonded.

And slowly but surely they got closer by complaining about teachers as they tried to understand chemistry concepts by themselves, because their teacher never fucking taught. So it wasn’t long before the three became inseparable, slowly finding other topics of interest.

**Broke Roommates:**

  
**Taehyun:** Fuck I just got fired!

 **Soobin:** Again?

 **Kai:** You too?

 **Kai:** Didn’t Soobin hyung just get fired too?

**Soobin:** I didn’t get _fired!_

 **Soobin:** They just didn’t need extra people and I happen to be unlucky

**Kai:** Wait so why did Taehyun get fired?

**Taehyun:** Nothing serious

 **Taehyun:** Just made the wrong coffee for a customer because they annoyed me

 **Taehyun:** And they complained… then I said a few things back…

**Kai:** …you know what? I’m not even surprised anymore

**Soobin:** Both me and Taehyun r jobless and broke…

 **Soobin:** We need to find another job soon, or else we’re dead

**Kai:** WE SHOULD START A YOUTUBE CHANNEL!!!

**Taehyun:** Kai ur still on about that?

**Kai:** Come on it is quick money…

**Soobin:** Kai… it’s not as easy as it seems…

 **Taehyun:** Exactly! We need views to get the money!

**Kai:** I know that!

 **Kai:** You earn about $3-$5 per 1000 views and up to $2,000-$5,000 for a million views!

 **Kai:** Plus if our videos get more views then we can get paid for sponsorship too

 **Kai:** Plus u never know unless u try, and we’re all good looking so it’d be easier to get views

**Soobin:** …damn you really researched everything

 **Taehyun:** If only u can put that much effort into studying chem…

**Kai:** THAT’S NOT THE POINT

 **Kai:** Sooooo should we start?

**Taehyun:** Okay, so what if we _do_ agree, what would we film?

 **Soobin:** We don’t really have talents that we can film…

**Kai:** I already thought of it

 **Kai:** We can go to the haunted/ abandoned houses and places around out city

 **Kai:** There r a shit ton of places that we can go to. We don’t need permission for most of them

 **Kai:** And for some that do, it’s really easy.

 **Kai:** I’ve already talked to some of the owners, they said they were fine with it

 **Soobin:** u really want this don’t you?

 **Kai:** yep

 **Kai:** so agree already

 **Taehyun:** fine

 **Soobin:** fine

 **Kai:** Yes!! Fucking finally!!

 **Kai:** Let’s go this weekend!

\----------

Taehyun and Soobin had left everything to Kai after filming their first video, which mostly consisted of Soobin screaming, Kai laughing/ shrieking and Taehyun trying to film but also half dying of laughter. They had decided to go to an old abandoned two story house. And Taehyun would be lying if he said it wasn’t fun. Because it was _hilarious._ Since it was their first time going to the place, and plus they had to film it, so they were all a bit jittery but it was fun.

After filming Kai had been the one to edit it and post it on youtube under the name of _Twilight Investigators_. Soobin had argued it was cringe and said that they should change it, but instantly folded like a cheap tent out in the storm as soon as Kai pulled out his famous puppy dog eyes and pout.

They had soon garnered a large following, gaining attention of many their age. Taehyun had said it was mainly due to their looks, but Kai always argued that it was the content that they put out. Nothing much had changed since their first time, Soobin and Kai would still screamed at any noise and although Taehyun had always been a logical person, coming up with reasonable explanations to calm them down, there were times (which was quite often) where he would get scared and cling on to Kai.


	2. Chapter 2

Taehyun grumbled as he was forced out of his warm and cosy bed to open the door. The padded across the wooden floor, silently cursing at the person ring the door bell, because they just won’t fucking stop.

He slammed the door open annoyed and ready to glare and hopefully scare off whoever was at the door, only to be greeted by a taller man with raven black hair, soft facial features, wearing a white hoodie and black jeans.

“Are you an angel?” Taehyun blurted out, slightly awe struck, instantly forgetting his previous anger as he just stared at the stranger with wide eyes.

“You did not just flirt with my brother?” A loud voice finally snapped Taehyun out of his daze. His mind finally working and processing what he just heard. _Brother?_

“Wait… You have a brother?” Taehyun exclaimed, shocked, as he slightly moved to the side, to let them in. That’s right… _them._ Taehyun had been too shocked by the pretty stranger that he hadn’t noticed the other person behind him.

Soobin had finally came down from the loft as the two entered to see what the commotion and all the shouting was about.

He instantly froze at the sight of the blue haired guy. Stopping right in front of him as he just stared… for a solid minute they all froze, trying to figure out what was going on. Soobin was confused about the appearance of a pretty blue haired stranger who seemed like he had just walked off a high end fashion magazine, Taehyun was question his whole friendship with Kai at the news of the boy having not one but two older brothers. Kai was practically shaking as he tried to muffle his laughter, key word _tried…_ he was failing miserably at it. The two strangers were just glancing around clearly amused yet confused at everything that happened.

It was a mess…

\--------

“So you moved universities?” Soobin asked as they had finally settled down on the ground since there wasn’t enough space on the couch to fit all of them.

“Yep,” Yeonjun replied. “The uni we were previously at didn’t offer the double degree that we wanted so we moved here.”

“You’re doing a double degree? And your Kai’s brothers? Wait… don’t you guys have like different last names?” Taehyun spoke rapidly, confusion clearly shown on his face.

“Slow down there Taehyun, yes we’re doing double degree in criminology and forensic science. We’re Kai’s step brother. Same father but different mothers,” Beomgyu chuckled as he explained, his voice deep yet soft. Taehyun melted a little at the sound of his voice, he could probably listen to the boy talk all day long.

“Wait… how did you know my name?” Taehyun’s eyes widened even more.

“Well Kai would never shut about the two of you, plus he would always nag us to watch your youtube videos and show us a picture of you two,” Beomgyu shrugged, as if he didn’t just expose his younger brother. And probably send him to his death. The boy had the nerve to slightly shrink into himself as Soobin and Taehyun instantly turn towards him and glared.

“I swear to god, I’m going to kill you one of these days,” Taehyun threatened, puffing his cheeks out in anger.

“Hey now, don’t get mad at him baby, I’m glad he did. You looked adorable,” Beomgyu smirked slightly as Taehyun blushed at the endearment.

“Exactly, plus you’re just my type, pretty and adorable, just like a bunny” Yeonjun added on winking (well he tried to wink) as he tried to calm Soobin, it wasn’t working. More like it was doing the complete opposite. But he did manage to successfully save his brother from possible death.

“So…um…What now? Why are you here so suddenly?” Soobin mumbled out trying to change the topic.

“Oh… do you hate having me here that much sweetie?” Yeonjun whine exaggeratedly as he pouted, instantly breaking Soobin, who turned into a mumbling mess trying to answer the question.

“Look what you did hyung! You broke my best friend!” Kai accused as he laughed.

“Okay, okay, I’ll stop,” Yeonjun giggled. “For now…”

“Anyways, they’re here because it’s already half way through the year and there aren’t any apartments that are empty yet,” Kai finally explained seriously. “I wanted to ask if they could stay here for a little while. They had found an apartment in Gangnam but they have to wait a week or so before the person currently living there to move out.”

Taehyun and Soobin weren’t surprised to find out that they found an apartment in Gangnam, after all they had learnt later on in their friendship that Kai was loaded and came from a wealthy background. The only reason he stayed with them was because he was scared to live by himself and he had grown close to them.

They had agreed to letting the two boys stay with them for a week or so, at least until the apartment finally emptied out. It would be cramped but they could manage by having the two boys sleep in the lounge room. They could layout matrasses to make it more comfortable.

\------------

They had just managed to get everything ready, it was an effort, not physically but both Beomgyu and Yeonjun just wouldn’t stop flirting. And kai was ready to kick them out if they wouldn’t stop. At this stage he was really regretting introducing them to each other because in the end he ended up _fifth_ wheeling _and_ having to do _all_ the work.

“I was gonna head towards the convenience store, wanna come with me?” Beomgyu asked Taehyun as he slipped his shoes on.

“Huh? Uh… sure?” Taehyun wasn’t sure if he could survive being close the other any longer, but he also want to get to know the other better.

But all those thoughts flew out the window as soon as Beomgyu smiled – and damn did he want to see it every day.

 _He was going to see it every day,_ his mind supplied as he quickly grabbed his phone before they left.

\--------

It didn’t take long for them to get close and know each other better. After Taehyun and Beomgyu came back with pizza, Kai had convinced them all to sit in their now temporary bedroom to play twenty one questions to get to know each other better. And in all honesty, it worked, they did know each other better. They had stayed up most of the night, talking and conversing about random topics. Beomgyu, Taehyun had learnt, was a fan of black and although loud they both shared common interests of dancing and at times singing.

Yeonjun and Soobin on the other hand had bonded of having common hates, both hating chemistry and maths. Yeonjun also found out he was older than Soobin, who retaliated by saying ‘but your still shorter than me’. That had resulted Soobin a pillow to his face. Soobin had also learnt that Yeonjun was into dancing as a hobby, and was quite good at it too.

They had slowly dozed off as it got later in the night. All of them too lazy to move from their comfortable positions in the make shift beds. And so the morning after, it was an embarrassing mess of Soobin and Taehyun trying to come up with excuses as they were found cuddling the two brothers. Kai had laughed in the side lines as he watched his friends stutter, he already collected enough black mail material to last him at least two months.

\-----------

It had been about 3 weeks after their first encounter with each other, when the topic finally came up.

They were eating take out when Kai had asked his brothers on their opinions on their youtube channel, to which Yeonjun replied nonchalantly,

“I don’t really believe in supernatural creatures and things, plus there wasn’t anything scary really happening. I only watched it because Soobin was so fucking adorable.”

Soobin was probably slightly distracted from the compliment that he had ended up asking if they wanted to join them on their next video, which was going to be that very same day.

“Sure, but only if Taehyun would promise to cling onto me instead of Kai,” Beomgyu replied, smirking at Taehyun.

And oh did Taehyun want to slap that smirk off his face, and maybe kiss it off if he could. The boy refused to believe that he was blushing, instead huffing slightly and shaking his head.

But anyways, it was quickly decided that they would all go to the abandoned house which was more on the outer area of the city.


	3. Chapter 3

They had all set up, ready for their new night full of horror (hopefully), camera out and rolling as they started with their classic introduction.

“Hey everyone Kai here with Taehyun and Soobin agai-”

“Hi everyone! We have two new humans joining us, our temporary roommates, Beomgyu and Yeonjun!” Taehyun who was sitting in the back seat with the two brother, cut in grabbing the camera and turning it to face Beomgyu and Yeonjun.

The two softly said hello as they waved to the camera. Taehyun smiled and angled the camera in order to get everyone in the back seat together.

“They’re joining us today for fun, because why the fuck not?” Taehyun stated.

“Plus their skeptic like Taehyunnie,” Soobin added, pouting slightly as he twisted his body slightly to face the people in the back. Luckily it was Kai driving this time.

“I’m sorry baby,” Yeonjun cooed, pinching the others cheeks slightly.

Soobin scrunched up his nose slightly as he swatted the hand away, trying to mask his flustered state. Beomgyu and Yeonjun had taken a liking to calling them endearments and honestly, Soobin was going to combust one of these days. “I’m not your baby. Or anyone’s baby.”

“Not yet, plus you can only be my baby! No one elses!” Yeonjun had the audacity to add a wink.

Taehyun sighed grumpily, feeling like a third wheel between the two flirting. He turned the camera, angling it so that it just showed him and Beomgyu before he started explaining the history of the house that they were currently planning to check out. 

“It’s actually quite a famous one and is considered one of the most haunted places in our area due to its mysterious history. The large 33 room house was built in 1900s by Jung-hoon Park, hence given the name The Park Family Mansion. He was a successful brewery owner, the family was considered quite wealthy. But suddenly the whole family disappeared on the 14th of August 1920. There isn’t much information available on what exactly happened. That very same year the house was sold and turned into a dorm for our uni, and that’s when the reports of haunting first began. According to them they experienced burning sensations, slamming door, footsteps in the middle of the night, and unknown voices arguing. Later the place was shut down due to too many complaints.”

“Wow… I never our uni had dorms…” Soobin whispered slightly astonish as Taehyun finally finished explaining the history of the place.

“I know right? I didn’t realise that it was connected to our current university… plus -” Taehyun sighed as he flipped through the pages, making sure he didn’t miss any important information. “Those experiences that I listed where just the tip of the ice burg, there is a whole list of more, but these were the most frequent. There was also a lot of controversy surround the closing of the dorm, because apparently it was more than just because of complaints. Apparently a fire had started and something went wrong with some of the students too. They’re all rumours and stories obviously but it makes you wonder if there really is something going on with the place…”

“Don’t worry baby, I’ll protect you,” Beomgyu wrapped his arms around Taehyun’s waist as Taehyun blushed a pretty pink to match his pink hair. He just huffed and humoured the older boy, thinking that he was just joking.

\---------

“Looks like no one came here often,” Kai commented as made their way through the front yard of the mansion. “Looks like no one comes by at all, like look at the over grown trees, it’s like a fucking forest.”

“You know what’s even odder? Some of the windows are broken while others are fine. Almost as if someone fell out of there or someone throw something at it…” Taehyun observed. Normally the boy would have chalked it up as some rebellious teenagers throwing rocks at them or something, but that was impossible due to the mini forest surrounding them.

“You know? This is actually slightly creepy… do you think it’s safe for us to enter?” Soobin murmured as they entered the large mansion. Kai had gotten the key from the current owner, who agreed to let them film and stay in the house for the night. Not that there was anyone living in the place anymore. Kai raised an eyebrow at the comment, he could see why Soobin was saying that, the house looked like something straight out of a classic horror movie.

Unlike most old houses, it was made of wood instead of bricks and was painted white. It was old and slightly rickety, considering how long it had been since the house was abandoned, it’s a miracle that it lasted so long. It was much worse inside, the wooden floor looked like it would break and swallow them whole any minute. At least the stairs were fine, not the best, but they looked somewhat trustable.

“So… where should we start?” Beomgyu asked once they entered.

“We have three cameras so we can split into two group, the last camera can be with me?” Kai suggested. “One group can check out the second floor while the other group stays here.”

They all easily agreed to it. Beomgyu instantly pulling Taehyun towards him. “We’ll check out the second floor.”

“Remember to be careful and met us back here in an hour!” Soobin nagged them as they headed up the stairs.

“They’ll be fine,” Yeonjun interlocked his fingers with Soobin, as he pulled him towards what he assumed was the kitchen.

Kai sighed as he followed the two, resigning to his fate of being a third wheel no matter which group he went with.

“Found anything interesting?” Kai asked as he finally caught up and joined the unofficial couple.

“Nope, we’re just exploring the place. We should film the kitchen and common room first and then move onto the dorm rooms after,” Soobin instructed. The kitchen was pretty big, so Kai started by exploring the pantry and storage area. While Yeonjun followed Soobin in checking out the common room. It was all peaceful as all three of them explored the area quietly.

Yeonjun never took his eyes off Soobin, contemplating if he should ask the boy something or not. “Soobinie… wanna go on a date with me tomorrow?”

Soobin’s head snapped up in surprise, eyes widened in shock. “What the fuck hyung! You’re seriously asking me out while we’re in a creepy, haunted building?”

Yeonjun just shrugged. “Just answer me.”

“I- I mean ye-” before Soobin could finish answering the question a loud noise was heard from one of the rooms. Almost as if something heavy fell from 2 metres high and crashed onto the wooden floor. Soobin screamed slightly squeezing Yeonjun’s hand in fear. He looked up only to see Yeonjun completely furious.

Yeonjun turned towards the hallway where the rooms were lined up and loudly shouted. “You know what?! Fuck you ghost or whatever! Couldn’t you have fallen or crashed or whatever AFTER I got my answer?! Fuck you for stealing my man’s attention! Seriously fuck you! Ya’ll better prepare to die another death!”

"What the fuck hyung!" Soobin exclaimed momentarily forgetting his fear, he was both embarrassed and flustered at the olders sudden outburst. "Are you crazy?!"

"I'm crazy..." Yeonjun started, "Crazy in love with you." He ended with a wink. 

Soobin froze at the sudden sappiness, he wanted to both gag at the cheesiness of the statement and blush because of the sudden confession.

Luckily Kai had joined them as soon as he heard the noise, saving him from the situation. 

\---------

Taegyu:

The second floor of the building wasn’t much in all honesty. It was just a long hallway with dorm rooms on the side for the students. Beomgyu and Taehyun had mostly spent their time exploring and opening up each and every room.

“It’s almost as if there was a fire here hyung,” Taehyun commented as he noticed the dark wood in the last room at the end of the hallway that they were checking out. The walls looked like they were burnt and it was quite obviously different from the previous rooms.

But before Beomgyu could answer they heard a large crashing noise from underneath them? It was from the first floor but directly under them. Beomgyu frowned turning to stairs. Whilst Taehyun jumped slightly hands coming up in surprise before he latched onto the closest person – Beomgyu. Beomgyu of course noticed and couldn’t help but coo slightly as Taehyun wrapped his arms tightly around Beomgyu’s left arms and hiding his face into Beomgyu’s shoulder as he slightly peeked out.

Beomgyu was about to comment on the cute sight but before he could eve speak he heard Yeonjun’s voice shouting. “You know what?! Fuck you ghost or whatever! Couldn’t you have fallen or crashed or whatever AFTER I got my answer?! Fuck you for stealing my man’s attention! Seriously fuck you! Ya’ll better prepare to die another death!”

He sighed shaking his head at his ridiculous brother. He glanced down at Taehyun, who was still clinging onto him. Both silently agreeing to go back down and see what was going on.

Beomgyu smiled fondly as he noticed that Taehyun hadn’t let go of him at all as they made their way down.

“What’s going on?” Beomgyu asked the other three once he met up with them.

“I don’t know, we just heard a noise of something crashing from one of the rooms,” Soobin led them towards the place that the noise came from.

Taehyun’s hold on Beomgyu tightened as the boy went to open the door.

Beomgyu slammed the door open quickly. Only to be greeted by the sight of a girl lying on the ground.

“Yeji noona!” Kai called out, instantly recognizing his classmate.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!  
> Slight horror, mostly just classic ghosts and spirits.

“Wait so the noise of something crashing was Yeji noona?” Taehyun tilted his head confused and slightly shocked. He finally let go of Beomgyu’s arm in favour to take a better look at Yeji. He didn’t get very far before Beomgyu grabbed his wrist and pulled the boy back behind him.

Taehyun glanced up at the older clearly confused at the others actions. “Let go of me. We need to check if she’s okay.”

“I know, but she’s probably fine,” Beomgyu assured. “Let’s just take her to the nurse or something.”

\---------

“She’s fine now, just fainted from shock, now that she’s awake it’s fine” The uni nurse answered the boys, before leaving to check up on the other students who had entered, pretty bruised up.

“So…” Yeji started, awkwardly trying to break the silence. “Thank you for helping me.”

“What were you doing there?” Beomgyu asked, eyes narrowed as he critically watched her. Taehyun squeezed Beomgyu hand in attempts to calm the boy down. Beomgyu had been on the edge since they found Yeji.

“Look… I know you have a lot of questions, but this isn’t the right place to talk about it. Plus I’m not the only one involved. How about we talk about this at my dorm?” Yeji suggested. Voice tired and slightly desperate.

The boys shared looks before finally agreeing. This didn’t seem to be as simple as they previously thought.

\---------

To say Taehyun was on the edge would be an understatement. He hadn’t once let go of Beomgyu’s hand as they followed Yeji to her dorm.

“Are you okay baby?” chaeryeong immediately fussed over her girlfriend as soon as they entered.

“I’m fine Chae, just a little dizzy but fine,” Yeji laughed fondly at the younger, petting her lightly on the head before inviting the boys in.

Soobin silently waved at Lia and the girl next to her, who he recognized as her girlfriend, Ryujin. He knew Lia from one of his psychology classes. He tugged Yeonjun to join him and sit on the large couch, where the other three boys joined them, with the girls siting around them.

“They found me at the place,” Yeji sighed silently. “And before you panic, it’s fine and I’m fine. But they kept questioning me and I thought it was better to talk to them with all of you with me.”

“So we just tell them?” Ryujin grumbled, running her hand through her hair, clearly frustrated.

“We don’t have much of a choice now do we?” Yeji answered.

“I mean if we didn’t go that stupid place and play that game we wouldn’t be in this situation in the first place,” Ryujin rebuked, anger visible on her face.

“We all agreed to it Ryu! You could have backed out if you wanted but no, you didn’t. You wanted to do it too. Plus we can’t change what happened, so we just have to fix it!” Chaeryeong snapped, annoyed at the pointless argument. Plus it was aimed at her girlfriend, she wouldn’t let anyone say things like that to her.

“That’s enough!” Yuna finally interfered. “We should explain the situation to them. You never know, they might be able to help.”

Turning to the boys, Yuna added on. “You know it’s nearing semester exams right? And the exams for this semester are rumoured to be extremely hard. Right?”

“Yes?” Taehyun questioned, unsure where the question was implying and its relevance.

“…You guys didn’t happen to play _Death summoning_ did you?” Yeonjun leaned back, eyes narrowing in suspicion. He truly hoped that he was wrong.

The girls all froze.

Their slight change in expression didn’t escape Yeonjun. He sighed, “You guys really didn’t play _Death summoning,_ right?”

 _Are they courting death?_ Yeonjun couldn’t help thinking.

“No! No… we didn’t play that,” Lia quickly denied.

Yeonjun started to relax leaning onto Soobin’s shoulder. That was until he heard her next sentence, he shot up straight, almost falling off the couch in shock.

“… We played _The Summoning_.”

Yeonjun sighed. This was getting worse and worse. From the looks of their faces, it seemed like the game didn’t end well. “Talk.”

After a period of silence, Lia finally opened her mouth and started recounting the events that took place that fateful night.

“Well, we were all stressed and worried about our exams… so we decided to play _The Summoning._ It was meant to be for fun, you know get false positive results and maybe be more confident when going into the exam.

There wasn’t much information on _The Summoning_ on the internet. The description of the game itself was vague, much less it’s ending.

But anyways, what we found was that the rules were to place in an abandoned school, classroom or dorm where someone previously died. And there were rumours of people having died in the Park Family Mansion once it was turned into a dorm, so what better place?

So we headed there during one of the weekends, all of us sitting facing each other. On a small table we placed a white piece of paper. We placed chopstick on top of it. Five red strings were tied so that five people could hold an end and lift the chopstick.

The girls lifted the chopstick slightly so that it was hovering slightly over the paper and muttered the phrase, “Spirit of the red string, please make haste to come and sit.”

They repeated the phrase again before sitting down. Once they were sited they repeated the phrase for the last time.

However after saying it three times in a row, there was still no movement from the chopstick. Lia’s courage was already small, so seeing as there was no result, she didn’t want to continue. She had originally rejected the offer, but since Ryujin was joining, she joined just to make sure she was safe. Plus, after watching so many horror movies, it was impossible to _not_ be afraid.

She was on the verge of withdrawing her hand when suddenly the chopstick twitched.

To her horror, opposite her Yuna shouted, “It moved! It moved!”

They all looked up at each other, shock, horror and excitement present. Lia silently swallowed. She felt a chill run through her body as she watched the chopstick move leisurely.

In the end Yuna spoke up again, breaking the silence. “Spirit of the Red String, will I fail an exam this semester? If no tap twice, if yes tap once.”

She couldn’t afford to fail an exam this semester. It could possibly affect her eligibility to get her diploma. Under the eyes of the five people the chopstick slowly tapped twice. Yuna almost jumped in excitement, but managed to control herself as she remembered the string that she was holding.

“You guys hurry and ask quickly before it’s too late!” She quickly encouraged the others. The others asked their questions.

The taps of the chopstick would change depending on the question. _Knock, Knock,_ they felt he taps right on their hearts.

Quickly half an hour passed.

“We should send the spirit off,” Lia concluded, thinking it had gone on for long enough.

That was the most indispensable part of the game. If the spirit wasn’t sent of properly, trouble would come for them. They could even lose their life.

“Fuck! The string broke off,” Yeji suddenly cried out.

Lia’s face quickly changed. She could see her half of the string broken off, while the remaining half wavered in the air.

She quickly said, “Hurry, Spirit of the Red string, please return.”

The rest quickly followed her lead. Except they completely forgot one important thing.

In order to thoroughly send the spirit off, they had to have an open door. From beginning to end all the doors of the house were tightly sealed shut. There was no way out. And by the time they opened the door to leave, it was already too late.

And that’s how it went,” Lia finished, lowering her head.

“… You guys are really something, huh,” was all Soobin could say. Even he wouldn’t go to that extent to pass chemistry or maths. Fuck them, for all he cared he wasn’t going to use the fucking quadratic formula in his life.

“You’re being haunted by the spirit aren’t you?” Beomgyu connected the dots. “That’s why Yeji was at the house earlier. Probably possessed to go back and kill herself. But we came.”

Chaeryeong nodded, her hands around Yeji’s waist tightening protectively. “Except it isn’t just us anymore.”

“We interfered with the possession and entered a true _haunted_ house. So it probably won’t let us escape either,” Taehyun sighed, this wasn’t what he expected when he started the channel. It was meant to be for fun and entertainment. They weren’t meant to risk their life for a fucking youtube video.

_People better fucking watch video that I’m risking my life to film!_

“Awww… are you scared baby?” Beomgyu leaned towards Taehyun teasingly. “Don’t worry, I’ll protect you!”

“By doing what? Punching air?” Taehyun retorted, trying to hide his blush.

“How do we send the spirit off and get them to leave?” Soobin asked, ignoring the flirting couple to try and solve their current predicament.

“For that we have to figure out who we summoned exactly and their resentment. After all no spirit stays on Earth unless they have a resentment. Then we solve the issue and we’re free,” Yeonjun explained. “Except there are some resentments you can’t solve just because they’re so old. So honestly, it’s up to luck.”

“Well we’re fucked aren’t we?” Soobin said frustrated. Why do they always end up in some sort fo trouble. They do ligit nothing and get dragged into shit just because of their luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this came out later than planned, stuff happened and I had no time. Anyways, Itzy became more important than planned because there was plot added somehow. Also another reason why it's longer. 
> 
> No promises but there might be updates tomorrow.  
> Hope you enjoyed and please comment! Comments always encourage and motivate me to write.
> 
> Twitter account: taegyusoul

**Author's Note:**

> I never realised just how hard it was to write a text format here... like damn... but I tried, it's still not the best but I tried...
> 
> Twitter accounts: taegyusoul


End file.
